Operation input devices of many different configurations are used in various fields, and there is an operation input device configured to accept multiple operations, such as depressing and rotation, by a single device. One example is disclosed in Patent Document 1 specified below. This document discloses an other-direction operation switch that allegedly eliminates a need for visual confirmation during an operation and causes no erroneous operation.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-128862
An operation input device of this type includes a device of a type configured to accept an oscillation (tilting) operation in multiple directions (for example, eight directions). In the operation input device of this type, there is a case where a detection device, such as switch, is provided in each oscillation direction to detect respective oscillation directions.
In this instance, the fabrication sequence can be simpler and the cost can be saved by reducing the detection devices as few as possible. In the operation input device in the related art, however, it is difficult to say that this circumstance is viewed as a problem. It goes without saying that a capability of detecting respective oscillation, directions in a reliable manner is required even when the number of detection means is reduced. Accordingly, there is a need for an operation input device that achieves such an object.